Perfect
by slytherin24
Summary: *ONESHOT* Scorpius yet again tries to get Rose to go out with him. But maybe this time things will change...


**Rose's POV**

I woke up to my gold and red ceiling. I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible, as always. Unfortunately, I had received the famous Weasley hair, but my mom's hair texture. I had tried straightening it, but it looked even worse. Luckily, the wild in it had calmed down, and was now unrecognizable. Still, it wasn't the best. I had also inherited my mom's face. The eyes, nose, and lips.

I may not be the prettiest girl in our year, but that doesn't mean I don't go on dates or get asked out. Many people admire me for being the smartest in our year. I've been on many dates starting 4th year. Sadly, all the boys just want me cause I'm smart, no one actually likes the girl behind the brains. Well, except for one person. Scorpius Malfoy. The son of my parents enemy. Ex-enemy. He's been asking me out since 4th year.

I sighed and woke up my dorm mates. Veronica woke up first. "Oof, Rose. You need a hair charm. Morning hair is not your thing." I smiled at her comment. Veronica may be a little mean, but she's gotten better. She's good company.

"I know," I replied." My other roommate Haleigh woke up.

"Why does school start so early?" She groaned and sat up. "How are you already standing?"

"That's a lot of questions," I said. "Wherever will I start?" I put on my uniform and started with the tie.

"Wouldn't it be nice to accidentally wear someone else's tie. Like, from a different house?" Haleigh asked.

"Why," Veronica questioned. "I'm a Gryffindor, not any other house."

"It's a probable question," I said. "Honestly, I think a day in Slytherin would make a great project. How would I cope being in Salazar's house."

"You'd do fine. Besides, someone would be there to protect you. A certain, Malfoy." Veronica added.

"You wish. He's the enemy. I'd be disowned. Anyways, I don't like him." I finished with my tie and told the girls I was going to breakfast. In the common room, I met James.

"Hey little cus, going to breakfast." He asked.

"Yup," I nodded. "Is there anything I should know about?"

"No," he answered quickly. I shrugged and went to the great hall. I looked at the Slytherin table. Only Emaline was there. No Scorpius or Al. That was good. I could eat quickly and get out before he got there and did some big gesture proclaiming his live for me.

"I have an announcement," Headmistress McGonagall stated. "A fellow student Scorpius Malfoy would like to say something." Oh no.

"I would like to sing a song. This song is dedicated to my Rose-pedal, the love of my life." Scorpius performed a spell that projected his voice. I should have known. James asking if I was going to breakfast, Em sitting suspiciously alone. She always has either Al or Scorpius by her side. A piano appeared and started playing a song.

_I found a love for me_

_

Darling just dive right in

_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet _

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

All the 5th year chorus kids stood up and started harmonizing him. I felt my cheeks heat up as everyone else stared at me.

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

The lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared above me.

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you_

_between my arms_

_

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

_

I blushed. No one had ever called my beautiful, let alone perfect. I smiled, without knowing it.

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

I thought about it. We did share the same hopes of being the smartest and becoming heads. In fact, he was the second smartest in the year, behind me, of coarse.

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

He couldn't have meant it. I'm friends with the biggest gossips in our year. And children, he wouldn't want to marry me after he sees the real me, would he?

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

He was right. We were fighting against all odds. A Malfoy and a Weasley. Even if they were compatible, it could never happen. Somehow, I find myself trying to convince my mind that there was no possible way for it to work. But, does he really want a future with me. Does he really love me?

Just then, the hall disappeared. It was just him and me. I look down and see myself on a rose-colored, knee high, off the shoulder dress. My hair is in a messy high bun. Scorpius is in a dress shirt and pants with a tie that matches my dress. We are in a garden, lot by the moon. Roses were everywhere. Somehow, this felt so right. Like, I was meant to be here, with Scorpius.

__

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

He took my hand in his, and lifted my face so his eyes could stare into mine.

__

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Something in my stomach fluttered. I felt light-headed. I bit my lip. Just then, it started raining. Yup, it was raining. My hair and dress got soaked. So did Scorpius's clothing. Despite that, I still felt warm and dry.

__

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

I smiled. This was now my favorite song.

__

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

The scenery disappeared, to my dismay, and the Great Hall appeared. Even so, I didn't care. I was too busy staring into his eyes. You could easily get lost in them.

__

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

He basically whispered the last line. Up close, his face wasn't as revolting. Also, his smile was definitely more welcoming then his usual smirk. And his eyes. They showed much sincerity. I knew he really meant it. I knew that he really thought I was perfect. He showed it, all in his eyes.

A loud cheer brought me back to reality. I realized that we were standing in the middle of the hall, staring at each other. I also noticed that everyone in the Great Hall was soaked, like it had actually rained.

"Rose Weasley," he started. "Please go out with me. I don't care what my dad thinks, yours too. All I care about is your happiness. Our happiness."

It didn't matter, I realized. It didn't matter that he was a Malfoy. A Slytherin. All that mattered was that we were happy. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to hold his hand walking into the Great Hall. I wanted him, all of him. "I-I'm sorry," I managed to stutter before running out of the hall. I couldn't have him. It wasn't meant to be.

I ran all the way to the 5th year girl dormitories before letting all the tears fall. Life was so unfair.

"Rose, are you ok?" A voice asked. Out of the shadows stepped the figure if Emaline Culberry. Scorpius and Albus's best friend. The third installment of the trio.

"How'd you get in here," I asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm a Slytherin, after all."

"Oh"

"Are you ok," she asked again.

"Yup"

"I know how it feels, you know. You can't have the boy you want because of something. I remember Al and Delphi flirting and feeling terrible. It's a pain in the butt."

I managed a laugh. Just then, Veronica and Haleigh's voices rang out.

"I've gotta run. You'll feel better." Em said before leaving.

"You will not believe what happened after you left!" Veronica exclaimed. "It was huge. When you ran off, Scorpius just stood there. Then he ran to the Slytherin table and literally attached Albus."

"Ya," Haleigh said. "He was all like, 'did you see that. She said I'm sorry. Not No, but I'm sorry. Can you believe it. It's like she wanted to say yes!' It was so funny. Then some Ravenclaw stood up and said 'I don't know what you see in her, heir. She's not pretty at all, and defies her house. She's just a know-it-all. There's so much better.'"

"Then," Veronica interrupted, "Scorpius punched him." I was shocked. He stood up for me. "He didn't even use his wand. Just walked up and punched him. Then he threatened anyone who talks bad about you to shove off of else he'd do much worse."

"It was so scary," Haleigh added. "Isn't he a romantic! Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. I know that one day the world will let you two be together."

"Ya," I said. "I'm my dreams."

"At least you dream about him. That's a start."

"Shut up Haleigh or I'll hex you," I laughed. But, maybe she was right. Maybe one day, in a different timeline, on a different planet, in a different universe, Scorpius and I Cod be together freely.


End file.
